Buffy and Harry
by IriaAngel
Summary: An helpful hand, a new place. Harry woke up in a new place, only with a few memories of the event leading to now. he later fund out that he no longer are in England... Hermione, Harry and Buffy Story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Own Buffer or Harry Potter...**

**A/N)** Now, this is actually only a start. This story is just to tell you guys that I am back...

This is my first crossover, but it should be fun... Buffy comes on next chapters... that Is already finish.

And thank to moodygirl6 for beta...

**Warnings: **Romance, action, sex... blah blah... and what I decided to put on, but not as as hardcore as (Undying Love) - More like "Angel and champions"

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy and Harry<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>New Life<strong>

Harry's eyes were slowly opening to the painful feeling of having lost time. The memories of the past few hours slowly returning to him, he remembered the Goblet of Fire; he remembered the death of Cedric.

He looked at the ceiling, it was made of wood and it looked rather odd compared to stone ceiling of his dorm at Hogwarts. He turned his head to the right and saw the table beside the bed. It had a clock-radio on with a digital time display. Sighing heavily, he wondered where he was, he twisted lightly before turning to the left.

On his left was a girl he had known for the last four years. His best friend Hermione Granger, as the young wizard tried to comprehend why they were in the same bed, said girl turned around and faced him. A weak smile formed on her face.

Hermione's expression was dreamy to say the least, but the look she gave Harry sent a delighted shiver down his body and into his hand, where she clasped it in hers. The squeeze from her hand made his heart begin beating faster.

In his eyes was an angel sent to save him from himself in his darkest moments.

Hermione let go of his hand, but as he was about to protest she moved closer to him. Her left hand was placed and rested on his chin before her face moved towards his. The kiss she gave him had stunned the wizard. His eyes closed to the warm feeling of Hermione's lips. It was gentle and full of love.

"Ahem" the sound startled both of them as they instinctively jumped away from each other. Hermione grabbed the blanket and was trying desperately to cover her body. The only problem was that there was only one blanket in the room.

A man then materialised in front of them, a black cloak covered his from head to toe, before he started to chuckle heartily at the sight. "You do know you still have your uniforms on right?" The man politely pointed out.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked, while his hand fumbled under the blanket to find his wand. The man must have a reason to hide his face Harry thought, not knowing that the exact same line of thought was rolling through Hermione's mind. It was also the fresh memories of barely escaping with Cedric's body's rushing back to the forefront of his mind. The alarm bell in his head was ringing with a vengeance for the fear that Hermione's life might be in danger.

Harry could see and feel the fear from his best friend out of the corner of his eye and that made him even more determined to find a way for them to escape.

"Relax you two." The man said with a casual lilt to his voice. "I promise I will tell you everything that I can as long as you don't try to escape before I am finished."

Harry looked towards Hermione, who nodded weakly; she hadn't found her wand either. "Okay..." He sighed. Hermione then slowly started to move closer to him, to seek comfort from his physical presence.

Seeing that his best friend was still shaking, and probably wanted his support, Harry moved his arm around her and she cuddled into his side. Being in each other's arms calmed the teens to a point where they could sit quietly and listen to what the stranger had to say to them. Seeing the way the teens were seeking comfort from one another warmed the man as he knew that they would be relying heavily on each other in the trials they were about to face.

"I was sent back to take you away from England. You see, something happened back there. I would have done it a long time ago, but my wife insisted that I waited until after the third task, and she was right as usual. The only way to do it was by faking your deaths."

Hermione squeaked as the last word came out, Harry could only narrow his eyes to the man.

"Before you start to ask your question" The man said and it shut Hermione's up. "There are letters for each of you. I think it will convince you about my intentions." He added and with his right hand he reached into his cloak and pulled out two letters. He handed one to Hermione and the other one to Harry.

Harry took the letter and started to read, whilst Hermione did the same with her own.

_**Dear Harry.**_

_**I know you have a lot of Questions, but firstly: THE ONLY FRIEND YOU CAN TRUST IS THE ONE NEXT TO YOU!**_

Harry looked towards Hermione, and she looked at him, her eyes told him everything. She had gotten the same message. He was the only one she could trust, and she was the only one he could trust. He shrugged a little before returning to his letter.

_**Now that you have stopped too gaze at each other, we need to continue. I am actually you, from the future. This is not a joke, since Hermione has gotten a letter from her future self, she will now ask you a question after she has read her letter, the same goes for you.**_

_**After she has asked you her question and you have answered her truthfully, you will then have to ask her your question.**_

_**- Did you use your time-turner to get into the boys dormitory, and why?**_

_**Hermione's answer will be this:**_

_**Yes, Harry I'm sorry (Her face will be as red as any of the Weasley's hair) I came to sleep with you. I'm sorry.**_

_**Don't ask her now, but after you finish reading this letter!**_

_**Do try to stop her before she says sorry for second time, it's really important you do that!**_

_**Hermione will be one of the best friends you will ever have. SHE will want to kiss you after reading her letter. Let her do it, I know you liked the morning kiss she gave you. So let her do it! Nevertheless, let her decide if you should be girlfriend and boyfriend. Your happiness is her happiness. You will hurt her if you don't letting her do it herself.**_

_**It is her choice and you will only push her away by not accepting her advances. You need to lower you pride and let her help you survive the nightmares from the third task. She knows what she is doing. Trust her.**_

_**You will FALL in love with a girl, and Hermione will see it right away (That is why it's Hermione choice, so don't push her to be your girlfriend). Listen to the advices she gives you. It will be love at first sight, (You will know when you meet her). Do everything to protect her Harry, she is your future. Hermione will help you.**_

_**There is a box with your name on somewhere in house. Inside the box, there will be potions and books. It's actually my/your memories of spells. The different potions will be numbered to a**__**spell-list in one of the books. It will send the memories inside your subconscious mind. After drinking the potions you will need to find the number in the book, and then read about the spell. You will have to practice the spells. After you can cast the spell silently, you can start drinking another potion and then repeat the process, until all the vials are empty.**_

_**This house is yours Harry; also there is a training area for you and Hermione to practise in. Don't worry about casting any magic. Because you won't be using your wand! You will be using the wand in the box. When you protect the girl you fallen in love with. Use the wand and the invisibility cloak in the box. There is also a belt with a golden symbol, a triangle with, a wand pointing upwards, with a circle inside surrounding the wand. Have it with you always especially at night.**_

_**One more thing please try to HIDE your identity.**_

_**PS. After you are done with all 112 potions, there a blue box with 112 potions and books for it. It explains how to cast the spell wandlessly.**_

_**PSS. Hermione's boxes will be yellow and red. (Don't Mix The Potions!)**_

_**Now answer her question, she is waiting.**_

Harry blinked several times before he tilted his head towards Hermione. She was blushing lightly, and with a small sigh she looked deep into his eyes.

"Your first wet dream, who did you dream about?"

Harry looked at her in disbelief; it was a really private question. The idea that she already knew the answer from her letter lingered in his mind, making him blush this time.

"Idreamofyoubutdontwantto" he said lowering his head. Hermione's eyes widened, but a small mischievous smirk appeared on her lips.

"What did you say?" She asked her facial expression changed to an innocent one.

"I dreamed of you, but I don't want to, because I don't want to lose you. You know, a lot of couples break up and are never the same again." Harry answered truthfully. His face was red, but his eyes locked with his best friends and he could see the lust peeking through her curiosity at his behaviour.

Before he could ask her his own question from the letter, she jumped him. Pushing him down, she straddled his lap. Hermione then bent down and with her lips, she started to nip and kiss every part of his face. Her hands were roaming his hair and pushing his face towards hers for a deep passionate kiss.

After they finally broke for air, Harry gathered his thoughts to ask her.

"Did you use your time-turner to get into the boys dormitory, and why?" Harry asked, and instantly Hermione's eyes widened and her face started to redden.

So far the letter had been right about her answer.

With a heavy sigh she answered, "Yes Harry, I'm Sorry. I came to sleep with you, I'm…"

Harry, who nearly had forgotten to interrupt the girl, intervened with two of his finger pressed against her lips. "It's okay Hermione." He said in disbelief that the letter had been true.

"Harry." Hermione whispered as he moved his fingers away. "No I need to say it." Hermione said at Harry's protest.

Harry sighed and nodded for her to continue.

"You are my best friend. Ron is a good friend some of the time, but I can only have one best friend, and that has always been you." Hermione half whispered.

"I fantasied about you Harry, about my best friend kissing me, about you coming to me, and me going to you when your girlfriend mistreats you. We kiss and... sha... make love" Hermione blushed. Harry thought that her face could have lit the room.

As his own mind slowly comprehended her words, his face started to redden. Only his Gryffindor's courage saved him from running out of the room.

"I like you Harry, but I am afraid I can't be your girlfriend, it's..." She whispered, her head facing down to look at her hands resting on top of the blanket.

"Hermione what do you want?" Harry interrupted as he remembered the contents of the letter.

"I want you so much Harry, but I can't lose you. Right now I just can't be any more than a best friend to you." Hermione sighed. Harry frowned, he would miss her kisses.

"Harry, that doesn't mean that we can't kiss and… do other stuff." Hermione said with a weak smile on her lips. "I am just not ready to call you my boyfriend yet…I would love that to be the case... I just simple can't. Give me time and maybe in the future that will change."

"Whatever you want Hermione." Harry answered but he couldn't keep the hurt of off his face. He had actually hoped that they would be girlfriend and boyfriend after all the kisses they had shared by now.

"Harry, let me point it out for you" Hermione decided to interrupt his train of thoughts. "You can kiss, touch, shag, fuck or make love to me if you wish. I am yours. It just..." The girl paused letting her statement sink in.

Harry's mind was already racing to all the things they could do. His fantasies had just started to send images of them naked together south of the border, making his pants slightly more uncomfortable than they were 30 seconds ago. It was soon interrupted by the giggling coming from his best friend.

"Harry, I can't just explain it; it's not that I don't want to be your girlfriend. The only way I can explain this is, that I want you as a best friend. A friend with benefits relationship." Hermione informed him. It didn't make any sense to him. Nevertheless, it was her choice.

"What if one of us falls in love what then?" He asked, now that he remembered that in his letter he would fall in love with someone else.

"Well, I will not have you cheat on her with me, even if it turns me on." Hermione answered truthfully. She was still blushing, and Harry could tell that she was opening up to him. Telling him her most guarded of secrets.

Harry also picked up that she didn't mention herself. "What if you fall in love?" He asked curiously.

"You don't need to worry about that Harry." Hermione said with an assuring smile on her face.

Before Harry could ask any more questions.

"Well, that is so cute" The man intervened in their conversation. Hermione, who was still straddling Harry, was not going to move. So Harry pressed his body up and Hermione legs snaked around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she turned her head around to see the man.

The man then removed his hood, Harry's eyes widened in shock. He was looking deep into green eyes. The man was an older vision of him. It was without doubt that he was looking at his future self now.

The man didn't have any glasses on. "Well, I have another thing for you, Harry, Hermione" The man said and threw Harry two potion vials, and threw one to Hermione. "Potions from the future, it will give you, your eyesight back Harry. And the other one, well just let say it will be really helpful." The man smirked then turned around so his back was facing them.

"Oh by the way, you guys are in Sunnydale California, and will be attending Sunnydale High after the summer and don't try to contact anyone in England. You will know when it's time to return, you are dead after all." A portal materialised in front of the man.

The man walked towards the portal and stopped just before it. His head tilted to the side before he looked over his shoulder. "You are both shape-shifters and by the way, I like the names Shadow and Havoc for you Harry and Shade and Chaos for you Hermione." The man said and walked into the portal.

Hermione turned her head to face him. They looked at each other in disbelief, not quite believing what had transpired in the past hour or so.

"Well, now that he... you... erhm... the old guy is gone, I think I need to experience some more of you kisses before we are going to talk with my parents next door" Hermione smirked before pushing him down on the bed and started to kiss him with abandon.

What the heck was written in Hermione's Letter? Harry thought just before her lips descended on his.

From then on, they started to research the town, and found more letters instructing them day after day. Hermione's parents accepted it all with a knowing smile. Even their unique complicated relationship was accepted with no questions. It was still painful to know that they didn't have any contact with their friends. But something was telling him that in this case his future self knows best.

Hermione on the other hand was evasive to his questioning on her letter; she however told him that she would share her knowledge when certain events came to pass.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**Helle Guys,** a little teasing.

I hope you had enjoyed this little chapter so far. **  
><strong>


	2. Part 2

**Hello, here the second part, and have fun until more comes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Buffe and Harry<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A new life.<strong>

Her eyes opened from the blurred dream of images flashing like visions. She remembered a man with a twisted face, a demonic vampire, and a silver triangle symbol of some importance. She knew the symbol was important; her problems came from the lack of understanding of what her dream means for her and her future. Her choice to seek the answer to the symbol made her forget all about the vampire that usually plagued her dreams. Then her memories returned to the green gorgeous eyes, yes, human eyes.

The symbol and the eyes had some sort of meaning to her and she desperately wanted to know what.

How she hated mysterious dreams…

She used to dream about slaying hoards of Vampires because of her destiny as the Slayer. Her previous life in Los Angeles was full of trouble and situations that she couldn't explain because no one would believe even if she did explain. It was decided that they should move away and get a fresh start, a chance for things to go the way they should have gone back in LA. She had hopes for a better future and meeting new friends, knowing that she could be any body she wanted, as no one knew her. Her Mom decided that Sunnydale would be the place for them to call home and start anew.

"Buffy?" Her Mom called from downstairs, startled her out of analysis of her dream.

"I'm up Mom!" Buffy replied as she pushed herself up out of bed to face the first day of school in this new town.

"You don't wanna be late for your first day do you?" Her Mom responded.

Buffy could've rolled her eyes, but since her Mom was downstairs the effect wouldn't be the same.

"No. Wouldn't want that, would I Mom." She sighed tiredly to herself with barely any enthusiasm left.

As she rose from her queen-size bed, she walked to her window and looked towards her neighbours going about their normal daily routines. A small hopeful smile reached her lips as she eyed the raven haired guy jogging down the street.

Buffy was a normal teenager, as normal as she could be. Her long blond wavy hair, her beautiful dark emerald irises could probably capture any man's attention and keep him captivated for a lifetime. Well, that actually happened with her new neighbours, Harry. The guy she was eyeing now, the guy that captured her attention two days ago when she had moved in.

Harry was a person that captured her attention immediately and what she remembered from meeting him, he probably felt the same. She hoped…

Even so, she only knew his name because of the friendly push from a girl, who had said his name teasingly. The girl, who she also caught the name of, was Hermione, well, she overheard the name from the boy, who by the way, whined from the friendly push.

Buffy, who had left all her friends behind in LA, her desire to meet friends, and start over pushed her to the edge sometimes. Even so, her shyness stopped her mostly when it came to socialising with people, and her 'Slayer' work kept her from making many friends as it was a secret that need to be kept at all costs.

Harry was a potential boyfriend in her eyes; with his gorgeous green emerald eyes. Eyes, she could barely look away from. His body was also handsome in a way that sent her eyes wandering up and down on many occasion. He was not big or small, just perfect in her eyes; if she had to admit it to herself. She liked her neighbour, very much so.

The courage to go and say Hello was pushed away by the brown hair girl named Hermione and her obvious closeness to Harry. Not really wanting to embarrass herself, she decided to stay away and only took innocent glances from her bedroom window into his yard. It was her way of trying to figure her neighbours relationship out.

While their relationship was close, she didn't have any ideas of, if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Nevertheless, her chances were as little as zero. She had fought vampires in LA, but the thought of going and say hello to a guy, that already seemed to have a very close female friend was not something she wanted now or anytime in the future. No matter how cute he may be, the idea of making a fool of herself, kept her at a safe distance, where she could admire him and not have to deal with actually talking to him.

With a shook of her head, she walked away and started to get ready.

She had already picked her clothes for her first day, last night; they consisted of a close white fitted V-neck tank top, an elbow length V –neck white cardigan and a dark brown fitted shirt. She was rather attractive if she had to say so herself.

'First impression. First Impression' She repeated in her head as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"Buffy are you ready?" Her Mom called impatiently upstairs.

"Yeah Mom!" She replied and ran downstairs and took an apple from the fruit bow in the kitchen, before they walked out of the house and got in the car.

As they reached the car, Buffy managed to see Harry out of the corner of her eyes, just before the car left the drive. Harry, who was talking with Hermione, looked towards her. His eyes captured hers and she couldn't help but blush as they drove past the two.

Buffy daydreamt about Harry all the way to school. They were one of the first arrivals so they parked. The non-movement of the car brought Buffy out of her daydream.

"Okay" Her Mom said with nervous smile, as Buffy opened the car door and started to get out.

"Have a good time. I know you're going to make friends right away, just think positive" Her Mom went on and showed her thumbs up while giving her an enthusiastic smile. Buffy sighed and looked through the open car door and gave her Mom a quick nod. She turned to go and closed the door behind her.

"Honey one more thing." Her Mom said and stopped her. Buffy then turned around and with a questioning look waited for her Mom to continue.

"Try not to get kicked out." Her Mom said with worry, while still gave her a weak smile.

Buffy was first startled by it, but soon smiled reassuringly at her Mom. "I Promise."

"Okay" Her Mom nodded unsure still but decide that it's really up to Buffy and if she says it will be different, then she won't worry so much about her when she's at school.

Buffy faced the school and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding, while her Mom drove off. There were many students mulling around waiting for the morning bell to go off signalling home period. She hoped inertly that she could start over, make a new start and try to not to get in as much trouble as she did in LA.

Shaking her head she started to walk up the walkway and into the school building itself, where she found the administrative office and they guided her to Principal Flutie's office.

As Buffy was going to knock on the door, the door opened and out stepped Harry. He nearly bumped into her, only with her and Harry's reflexes stopped them from both ending up on the floor. Time stood still as their eyes locked. It was the first time she had been so close to him.

His sparkling emerald eyes, the cute smile on his face was melting her. It was turning her legs to jelly. She blushed heavily, as she shyly tucked a lock of her hair away behind her ear while cutely biting her lower lip.

"Hi" She delicately forced out of her mouth.

"Hello" He answered her with a British accent that sent a little weak shiver down her spine. "My name is Harry", He offered smiling at her. His gorgeous emerald eyes were sparkling at her, or what she believed and hoped they were.

"My name is Buffy, nice to meet you", She lamely introduced herself still not quite sure if she's capable of standing on her own if he were to let go of her now.

There was a little unnerving silence between them as he was staring at her, as if he was looking deep into her soul. Buffy who was already lost in the eyes of this guy, cutely bit and licked her lower lip. Her eyes wandered down to his lips and the images of them kissing soon flashed before her eyes. She wondered how it would feel to be kissed by him.

"Harry, Harry?" A female voiced called out and interrupted her train of thought. After realising that she had been staring at him for quite some time, a feeling of embarrassment soon washed over her as she looked down on her feet to hide her blush.

"Hermione?" Harry replied slightly amused. Buffy, who just realised that she was standing in the way moved to the side. She moved just in time as a brown missile embraced him.

"I just got our schedules!" The girl beamed as their embrace ended.

"So?" Harry nodded, but Buffy could clearly see that he kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"We have time to memorise the layout of the school and…" The girl stopped and was actually blushing.

"Visit the library?" Harry laughed to the embarrassment of the girl. He then winked at the bushy haired girl before he returned his eyes towards her.

"Hermione," He said and turned the girl towards her. Hermione, the bushy hair girl, narrowed her eyes toward Buffy. Her eyes widened as if she had recognised her somehow.

"Oh sorry..." Hermione said with a frown. There was something about the girl that told Buffy that she was hurt by the sight of her. It was a feeling of the inevitable, a feeling of submitting and acceptance to the undeniable circumstances of life itself.

"Hermione, this is Buffy", Harry said and gestured to her. "Buffy this is my best friend Hermione," He continued and grabbed Hermione in an embrace from behind.

"Hi..." Hermione said and waved giggling. The girl was going to add more but was interrupted by a voice from the room.

"Miss Summers?" A Man called.

Buffy just realised that she had an appointment with the Principal. "Ooh sorry it's nice to meet you guys, but I have to get in there, I'll see you around" She said as she sidestepped Harry and Hermione and walked into the room Harry had just exited.

Harry was just smiling at her dazzlingly, while Hermione was looking at him then at her. She did it a few times before she started to giggle and grabbed Harry's arm and closed the door.

"Miss Summers?" The Principals voice stopped her from thoughts of Harry. Her face turned from happy and carefree to nervous.

Her hand reached down her bag and took some papers out and handed them to the Principal. The man then rose from his seat with the papers from a file on his desk probably her school records in his hand. He walked to the door as he slowly read the papers. Buffy heard him mumbling. "Nice kids those two." There was a proud tone to her voice.

The man then walked back, while Buffy took a seat in a chair awaiting the Principals next move. He still had her school records in his hand as he walked around the desk to his chair as he looked them over.

"Buffy Summers, sophomore of Hemery High in Los Angeles, interesting record, quite a career so far." He said with a twinkle in his eye. It later turned to a full naïve smile.

Buffy was not sure what to make of the statement. Her schools records were not exactly spotless, skipping class to fight vampires, incomplete assignments and homework. Yes, Buffy's school career was indeed a very interesting read.

The man sat down and took the sheet he was reading and tears it into four pieces, and with a cheerful tone, he exclaimed loudly, "Welcome to Sunnydale! A clean slate, Buffy, that's what you get here. What's past is past. We're not interested in what it says on a piece of paper, even if it says." He stopped as something caught his eyes. "Whoa!" He said shocked.

Buffy narrowed her own eyes toward the piece of the papers. She was curious of what had changed the man's expression to a shocked one in such a short amount of time and words.

"Mr Flutie?" Buffy asked curiously not quite understanding his outburst. She had hoped that he truly meant she had a 'clean slate'. Her 'clean slate' couldn't be over that quickly, could it? Judging by his behaviour, he would be keeping an eye on her just in case something did happen.

"All the kids here are free to call me Bob." Mr Flutie said, as his hands started to gather the papers together.

"Bob…" Buffy corrected herself and hoped they were on a friendly acquaintance with each other. Well until…

"But they don't." He interrupted her, but as Buffy's eyes narrowed to his hands. She saw him began to reassemble the torn sheet of paper that was once her school records.

"I know my transcripts are a little," She paused and grimaced at her school records being reassembled. "Colourful." The young blond added and tried to lighten the mood of the Principal, who seemed to be worrying over something.

"Hey, we're not bothered about that. I don't think, uh, 'colourful' is the word?" He said and with a little fake smile plastered on his face, probably trying to sound as welcoming as possible, while he was taping the paper together. "Maybe dismal better suits them?" He later added with a frown.

"I wasn't that bad!" Buffy defended. 'SO much for a clean slate' she thought while trying to smile, while she wanted to just run away and hide from her past.

"You burned down the gym." Mr Flutie said worry etched across his face. He was not an accusing, but the inflection could be heard by a deaf 'she is unstable and might burn down his office down so don't upset her.'

Buffy exhaled heavily, she had actually held her breath, her hopes of starting over destroyed. "I did, I really did, but." She trailed of, as she was trying to find a way to defend her past.

"You're not seeing the big picture here, I mean, that gym was full of vampi—asbestos." She corrected her last words in time. The idea of being crazy too was something she rather wanted to avoid.

Who would believe that she had burned the gym down because it was infested with vampires?

Seeing her fear he tried to calm her down. "Buffy, don't worry. Any other school they might say 'watch your step', or 'we'll be watching you' but, that's just not the way we do things here. We want to service your needs, and help you finish your education so you can go on in life and do things you want to do" He said with a reassuring smile on his face.

Buffy could tell that the Principal would be keeping a close eye on her and on any friends she was fortunate to make, he made it obvious by placing the repaired sheet of paper back into the folder on his desk.

She had a feeling that he actually would be keeping an eye on her, especially her more than anyone else in the student population of Sunnydale High.

* * *

><p><strong>AN)**

Please reviews... thanks!


End file.
